I am applying for funds to help support the writing of a book, tentatively titled, Models of Madness in Ancient Greece. The purpose of this book are: (1) to provide a readable and yet scholarly account of the material relating to history of psychiatry in Greek antiquity; (2) to bring to bear anthropological, psychoanalytic and social-psychiatric hypotheses on the data about mental disturbances and their treatments in this period. The aim is to show a relationship between the forms of mental distress portrayed in literature and in medicine, and the major social and familial stresses in classical Greek culture; (3) to show that organizing the material into three "models" of mind and madness - the poetic, the philosophic, and the medical - is of value in understanding the variety of theories and viewpoints. Further, that his division into models is useful for viewing certain important contemporary controversies in psychiatry, such as those focusing on "the medical model," "the intra-psychic conflict model" and the "social- causation" model. While some of the sections of the book will represent a re-working of my previously published articles, the bulk of the book will represent previously unpublished work. Most of the basic research has been done, and the main tasks ahead are of further synthesis in thought, and the actual writing.